epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Steve (Minecraft) vs Villager (Animal Crossing)
Yeah, a new battle. I'm currently stuck on like 6 others, so have this until then. K. Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! STEVE! VERSUS! VILLAGER! BEGIN! Steve: Tell D.J. K.K. to drop it, cause Imma do it old school, I’m 8-bit, I’m famous, outsold all computer games, what did you do? I’m the perfect fruit, the beehive, the mosquito bite at your neck, After this your mental stability will be the next public works project! Blowing minds like T.N.T., the original gangsta entity, Diamond ore flows in my veins; my stroke of luck has no end for me. You’re easier to burn than coal; even wood swords are less dull, No bucket can stop this flow; I’m a raging fire out of control! Cause commotions with my potent poems more lethal that a poison potion, While you’re sailing in the Kapp’n’s boat, I slay the king of the ocean! For boys and girls of all ages, I’m the one they all play with, Your world is pre-determined and basic, your destiny’s like my world: I shape it! Villager: I may look young, but don’t be fooled, I show no mercy to fools like you, The last person in my way got exiled, you’re not match for the head of the zoo. Perfect fruit? Please, you’re rotten. In about 3 years you’ll be forgotten. You’re like a Guardian out of his element, this shrimp better get to hopping. About as tough as a Snowman, but it’s more fun to burn you, watch you melt. People love you? I couldn’t tell. They replace you with shitty art they made themselves. I may look innocent, but on the inside I’m no different from Wither Skeletons, I’ll make your life a living hell, starve you til you can no longer run. You’re homicidal, pillaging, til you run out of supplies, and look for villages. Your emeralds don’t mean shit to me. Want to trade? My prices are expensive. I spit like Ghast, you’re a piece of trash, I’ll chop you down with my hefty axe, Build verses like Nook, but twice as fast, call me Watsky because this white kid can rap. Steve: Think you’re strong carrying whale sharks? No. I can carry shit ton of gold, ho! Your disses are older than the fossils you dig up, clich banter we all know. I could mine obsidian the time it takes for you to finish a line; you’re slow. Even Herobrine gets more fame than you, and he gets removed each update, yo! No kid’s going to ruin my pride; I’m the number one excuse to go outside! I’m the number one thing that Honeydew, don’t you dare mess with the hive! Villager: That last line was such a lame joke, it makes your Let’s Play community look wise. Even your creator left to make better works, replaced by Scrolls and left to die. Anyone could craft your verses, my flow is like a Beacon; I’m end-game, No wonder your game isn’t meant to be beat, the fuck is with that ending? My final verses are more dangerous than your pathetic little End. While I’m smashing foes and making friends, you’ll die the same way Rare games went. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES 2.0! Who Won? Steve Villager Hint: "replacement" Category:Blog posts